Those Kisses weren't just for practice
by SashaLeighx
Summary: This story takes place in the beginning of Season 5 when Alison returns and they think that Shana is -A. The girls thought that -A had left them all alone, but what happens when they find out Shana wasn't -A? And does Emison become a thing? Summary sucks but I promise the story doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

- A was finally gone ( so they thought ) . the constant fight to keep everything between themselves and not let other people know was over. The girls didn't have to look back over their shoulders at every street corner, or look through their blinds to make sure everything was clear outside, they were finally safe and free to go on living their lives like normal eighteen year olds. Now that Alison was back in the picture, was there any hope for her and Emily to get together? for them to become something greater than just friends? to become Emison?

**Chapter 1: life after - A. **

Emily stared at herself in her full sized mirror for what had seemed like forever, trying to decide exactly what to wear. She ended up settling on a simple grey singlet with a black skull in the middle of it, a pair of purple acid wash jeans, doc martens and a black and white zip up jacket. She headed out of the house with her handbag and her keys and jumped into her car, her destination: Spencers.

When Emily let herself into Spencers bedroom, she noticed that Hanna, Aria, Spencer and also now Alison were all seated on Spencers bed waiting for Emily to show up. " Whats going on? " Emily asked, placing her bag down beside Spencers bedside table. She climbed up onto the bed, sitting down beside Alison who looked up at Emily with a small smile. Emily smiled back, and averted her gaze to Spencer and the others.

Spencer shrugged, grabbing her laptop from her bedside table and placing it on her lap. " Nothing..really. I guess we all just really don't know what to do now that - A is gone.. " Spencer trailed off, now distracted by the bright lights and pages of her laptop. Hanna and Aria were focused on their phones. Probably talking to their boy toys without a doubt.

Emily rolled her eyes and looked over to Alison who sat there looking flawless. It was only then that Emily had registered to what Spencer said and shot her a look of confusion. " what do you mean you don't know what to do? guys, -A is gone.. for good. you can do whatever you want now.. Shana is.. dead. " Emily spoke the last words quietly, not wanting to give Aria a mental breakdown again; to be honest Emily was scared that Arias eyes would pop out of their sockets if she stressed out anymore.

"Yes, Shana is dead but what if she wasn't the only one? I mean, what if she was just a distraction? and - A isn't texting us beca-" Alison began to pipe up, only to have Spencer cut her off mid sentence.

" Because he she it bitch wants us to think that - A is dead… ? " Hanna and Aria were now paying full attention to the other three girls who were talking, thinking through everything that was just mentioned. Alison shook her head, jumping off the bed and heading over to the window, her mouth parting slightly as she got ready to talk.

" Well then if - A is still alive i can't stay here… it isn't safe. " She crossed her arms over her chest, pacing back and forth in front of the window. She seemed very tense, not that Emily blamed her because she was distraught too, she just was better at hiding it.

When Alison spoke those words, Emily sighed," Ali you can't just leave us all again.. we all thought you were dead for god sake!" Emily stood to her feet, heading over to where Alison stood by the window. Ali turned around to face Emily, staring into Emilys eyes. The hurt on Emilys face was evident - she didn't want Alison to disappear again. She had lost the girl that she loved once already she didn't want to lose her again.

" Emily.. can i please talk to you outside? " Ali uncrossed her arms, nodding towards Spencers bedroom door. The other girls watched on anxiously, wondering what was going on between the two of them and why there was so much tension in the room. Alison walked out Spencers bedroom door, Emily following after her like a lost puppy. She really didn't want to let Alison out of her sight and she couldn't risk it, not now that they were doubting whether or not - A was dead. "Emily i can't stick around if - A is still alive. i have to leave.. you know that it isn't safe for me. I mean.. somebody tried to kill me.. " Alisons voice began to break and Emilys heart began to sink. She hated seeing Alison so afraid, it killed her.

Emily sighed, opening her arms wide and gesturing for Alison to give her a hug. " come here.. " She whispered, Alison listening and moving a few steps closer to Emily so as her arms could wrap around Alisons petite body. " We only said it was a possibility that - A was still alive. Shana is dead, and as far as we know she was the person sending those texts. " Emily tried to make it sound like she wasn't trying to convince herself aswell that - A was still around.. it couldn't be, right? Emilys lips stretched into a smile and she pulled Alison back just enough so as they were face to face with each other. " I have an idea.. we could always have a sleep over?" Emily cocked her head to the side and waited for a response from Alison.

Ali frowned and shook her head, " Jason won't let me leave the house after a certain time, hes afraid that i might disappear again. and to be honest i am glad that he has me under house arrest. " Ali pulled away from Emily, crossing her arms back over her chest and taking a few steps back so as her back was pressed against the door frame.

" I mean i can come stay with you.. at yours… " Emily wasn't exactly sure what Alison was going to say back to her, but she honestly hoped that Alison would agree. Alisons feelings towards people were hard to read, she didn't give much away and if she did sometimes she would be nice and then others she could turn against you and be a complete bitch. Alison had a long thought about it before shrugging her shoulders.

"If you want, i guess. " Ali smiled slightly and turned to head back into Spencers bedroom with the other girls. Emily gave a sigh of relief and followed after her.

Emily arrived at Alisons later that day, being greeted at the door by Jason, who had a giant goofy grin plastered across his face. " Hey, Emily. "

" Jason.. hey. " Emily smiled politely, crossing her arms over her chest. " Is Ali here? " She asked curiously, an eyebrow raising as she waited for Jason to respond.

" Yeah. shes just up in her room. You can head up there if you want. " Jason stepped aside, gesturing his hand for her to walk over to the stairs and go up to Alisons bedroom. Emily stepped in through the front door and followed Jasons hand over to the staircase, walking up them and coming to a door on the right hand side of the top of the stairs. She knocked softly, the door creaking open slightly so as Alisons room was visible by a small crack. Emily quickly looked through the crack to make sure that Alison was there, only to hear her yell from the couch by her window, " Don't just stand there. You can come in. "

Emily pulled her face back away from the door and sucked in a deep breath. She pushed the door open slowly, stepping inside of Alis room and shutting the door behind her. It felt like a dream being back in Alison's house, even in her room. The last time they had a sleep over was back before Ali first disappeared, all of the girls were telling each other some of their deepest darkest secrets and vowed not to tell another soul and that it would never leave their group. Emily sighed softly and tried to shake off old memories, now hoping to make new ones. " How are you? " Emily asked, placing her bag down on the floor beside Alisons bed.

Ali looked over to where Emily was, raising an eyebrow at her question. " you saw me two hours ago, Emily. why are you asking how i am again? " Alison stood to her feet and headed over to her bed. She sat on the edge of it facing Emily. " But i guess i am good. it's good to be back in my own bed at night and in my own house, thats for sure. " Ali sighed contently, laying back and closing her eyes. Emily looked down to Ali, feeling slightly awkward but deciding to lay back down next to her. She turned her head to look over at Ali, smiling at her and turning her head back so as she was looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what was going on between them considering before any of this mess occurred and they were normal teenage girls, she was certain that Ali liked her back.

" So, are you here because you are making sure i am okay, or are you here because you think things are going to be how they were before i left? " Alison propped herself up on her elbow, holding her head in her hand. Emily looked over at Alison with a frown, unsure herself. She decided to go with the first choice.

" I am here to make sure you are okay.. you seemed pretty worried earlier." Emily sat up, grabbing her bag she reached into it and grabbed out her phone to check if she had any messages. Life after - A wasn't exactly as simple as everybody thought it was going to be. The girls thought that maybe they wouldn't have to fear getting texts, or have to worry about getting mail, or notes, or finding messages in their houses, but they were wrong because the constant fear of - A had stuck with them.

Ali sat up also now at this point, flicking her long blode curls back over her shoulders. She looked out the window, noticing how dark it had gotten. She had a real soft spot for Emily so feeling bad for her, Alison crawled up her bed, pulling the covers back so as she could get under them. " How about we watch a movie? " By this time Alison was already grabbing the television remote to turn on the tv - she wasn't really giving Emily a choice in the matter. Emily noticed that Alison already turned on the tv and she shrugged her shoulders.

" sure. " She hesitated, before slipping her shoes off and crawling up to the top of the bed. She leaned back against the bed head, not wanting to get under the blankets and make Ali feel uncomfortable. She placed her hands in her lap, her eyes fixating on the tv.

"What do you want to watch? it can be anything but Horror. I think we should watch The Devil Wears Prada. " Ali glanced over to Emily and noticed she wasn't under the blankets. She rolled her eyes and sighed, grabbing the blankets with her spare hand to pull them down from underneath Emily. She looked up at Emily, still holding the blanket in her hand. " You can get under the blanket. i'm not going to bite you, Emily. " Alison chuckled, releasing the blanket when Emily grabbed a hold of it and slipped underneath it. Emily kept her distance from Alison, still watching the television like she was genuinely interested in what was on currently. Ali stared at Emily for a moment before she looked back to the tv and switched the channel to AV. She clicked her hard drive file and went through her many movies to find the right one that they had pretty much agreed to watch. Alison pressed play, and the movie began. They sat through most of the movie in silence, with a few giggles here and there.

After the movie, Alison switched it off and got up to turn off the lights, ready for bed. Emily yawned, stretching her arms above her head and adjusted the way she lay so as she was comfortable enough to get some sleep.

"If you wake up Ali, i want you to wake me up. Don't go walking out or anything. " Ali rolled her eyes at Emilys words but nodded her head.

" Yes. okay Em. goodnight. " Alison jumped back into bed and Emily rolled onto her side facing away from Ali. Her eyes slowly slid shut and she was beginning to fall asleep when she felt an arm snake around her. Alison had shifted closer to Emily and was now hugging her. Emily was confused, happy and scared all at once but she didn't question it, instead she kept her eyes shut and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The talk. **

The sun shone in through the half open windows in Alison Dilaurentis' room. The birds had begun to chirp in the trees just outside, and the sound of them had woken Emily up. Slowly, her eyes began to open and she yawned. It was probably the best sleep she had gotten for a while now, and she knew it was all thanks to Alison being back and - A being gone. She rolled onto her side, ready to greet Alison with a good morning only to realise that she wasn't laying next to her. " Ali? " She called, shifting into a seated position and resting her back against the bed head. 

" Morning sunshine. or should i say.. afternoon. " Ali flashed Emily a cheeky smile, standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Afternoon? Emily must have slept in for a lot longer than she had thought. " There's breakfast down stairs if you want it." Alison tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear, the curls bouncing when she let go of them. She turned on her heels to walk away, taking a quick glance back at Emily before she disappeared down the stairs to the kitchen. Emily sighed softly, unable to get the thought of Alisons arm around her the night before out of her head. She shook her head slowly and got up out of the bed, grabbing a black shirt that fell over one shoulder and a nice pair of skinny jeans. She slipped her shirt over her head and pulled her pants up, grabbing her shoes and slipping them on. Emily quickly brushed her hair out of her face, pulling it up into a high pony tail and turning to walk out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Breakfast ( or brunch, if that was more acceptable at the time ) had gone by and Emily had left Alisons house. Her thoughts running wild with everything from - A to Alison to worrying about the other girls and how they were coping.. there was just too much going on. Emilys phone buzzed, causing her to instantly pull it out of her jeans pocket to see what the message was about and who it was from. When she saw that it was from Spencer and saw the " S.O.S " text underneath her name, she knew it would be urgent. Emily put her phone back into her pocket and quickly headed over to Spencers where she was the first to arrive.

" Spence? " Emily called, her eyebrows came together to form a frown when nobody answered. Slowly, Emily checked around the house trying to work out where the hell Spencer was, only to have her step out from the hallway that lead to the kitchen. Emily gasped, clutching her chest before realising that it was just Spencer. " Jesus, Spence. Can you not do that next time? you almost gave me a freaking heart attack! " Emily dropped her hands to her side and Spencer laughed quietly.

" Sorry. Where are the other girls? we all have to talk. " Emily raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Spencer was on about. Aria, Hanna and Alison all showed up a few moments later, the curiousity on their faces clear aswell. " Guys... So this morning i got a text... " Spencer trailed off, fiddling with her thumbs nervously. She knew what the girls responses would be to the news and she really wasn't looking forward to it. Aria and Hanna exchanged a look, clearly beginning to piece together what Spencer was trying to say. Spencer continued, " the text was from - A... " she waited for the outburst, which came not long after her sentence had finished and everybody understood what exactly she had just said. Emily was the first to speak.

" WHAT. Shana is dead i don't know what you're on about! if she wasn't - A, than she was just a distraction! - A is still out there somewhere! "

Hannas eyes narrowed and she covered her face with her hands. " no no no no " she muttered from behind her hands.

Alison stood with her arms folded tightly across her chest, not speaking a word but looking as if she would burst into tears at any given moment, and Aria turned to Alison to give her a friendly hug to try and keep her calm. The news from Spencer changed everything. If - A was still alive they still weren't safe. They were still being followed, and - A had no intention of leaving the girls alone.

" Well.. what does the text say? " Aria questioned, rubbing Alisons back to keep her calm. Spencer sighed softly, looking down to her phone to read out loud to the girls what exactly the text said.

_' Did you really think you could get rid of me that easy? sleep tight bitches. _  
_ - A. ' _

Spencer slowly returned her phone to her pocket, placing her hands back behind her to support herself against the kitchen counter. she lowered her gaze to the floor, trying to think about what the girls were going to do now that they knew that - A was back and wasn't going to go away any time soon. Emilys eyes flickered over to Alison, whos' eyes were now filling up with tears.

" Guys, i'll be back in a second. " Emily grabbing a hold of Alisons hand, pulling her along out the front door of Spencers to see if she was okay and try and support her as best as she could; after all, Emily did care about Alison and making sure she didn't get hurt. " Ali... are you okay? " Emily released Alisons hand and spun around to face her.

Alison slowly looked up at Emily, a few tears spilling out of her eyes and rolling down her cheek. " I-I don't know... I think i need to go.. i can't stay here knowing that somebody wants to kill me and be okay with that. " Alison sighed and closed her eyes. Slowly she lowered herself down to the floor, sitting down and extending her legs out in front of her. Emily frowned and seated herself down beside her, she placed a hand against Alisons leg, tilting her head to the side to try and see Alis face behind all of that blonde hair that spilled out from behind her ears and covered her face perfectly from Emilys view. With her other hand, Emily slowly raised her hand and brushed Alisons hair away from her face and tucked it in behind her ear.

" Ali. you're not going anywhere, we are all going to fight this together. This time, we _will _make sure that -A is dead and never hurts us again, okay? " Ali slowly raised her head and looked up at Emily with a confused look.

" Why do you try so hard to protect me? When i have done nothing but lie to all of you and i have been a complete bitch to you all... " The way that Alison looked at Emily next was a look that Emily had never really seen before from was a look of affection towards her.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, " You were always my favourite. " She smiled slightly at Alison, who smiled back when she caught onto what Emily meant. Emily was always Alisons favourite, and she wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was because she was so kind hearted and nice to everyone... or maybe it was just some sort of pull towards Emily that made her be the favourite one out of all the girls. Without thinking it over, Alison leaned in towards Emily to go in for a kiss, Emily also, surprised, leaned in towards Alison. Their lips were inches from one anothers before Spencer had opened up the front door to come looking for the girls. Instantly, she froze, her mouth dropping slightly.

" Ali? Emily? " Ali pulled back quickly, looking up to Spencer. " She came onto me.. " Ali brushed herself off when she stood to her feet and looked down to Emily who was clearly hurt by her words considering Alison was the one who came onto her. She knew that arguing with Alison about it would get her nowhere because she would always change the words to make the other person look bad. Spencer frowned slightly at Alis sudden.. bitchyness towards Emily considering how close they just were to kissing and how Ali did nothing to stop it, but she didn't say anything about it and let it be. Ali headed into the house passed Spencer and headed back up stairs to grab her stuff. Emily sighed softly, running her fingers through the front of her hair to keep it away from her face. Spencer held a hand out for Emily to help her up, which she took gladly and stood to her feet.

" Thanks. " Emily said quietly, smiling politely at Spencer who nodded her head and smiled back.

" c'mon, let's go back inside. we seriously have to reconsider who - A is and work out how we are going to take he/she/it/bitch down. " Spencer went to head inside, Emily hot on her heels but before they could even step foot inside of the house, Alison was at the door way, bag in one hand and keys in the other.

" I'm leaving. " her eyes flickered from Spencer to Emily, before she headed passed them and left towards her house. Emily didn't know what Alisons problem was all of a sudden, but she hoped that Alison would eventually tell her why she almost kissed her, and why she then proceeded to say that Emily made a move on her.


End file.
